At Sea
by BlueOcean44
Summary: Set after Captain Chandler and Dr. Scott escape the Russians. Rachel/Chandler


A/N: So I just discovered this show not too long ago and fell in love with Rachel/Chandler. I just had to write something because I can't wait a whole year for season 2! Enjoy!

Dr. Rachel Scott eyed Captain Chandler closely as the team sped away from the Russian battleship. Her gaze was drawn to the blood smeared across his neck. From where she was standing, she couldn't figure out how deep the wound was. And, of course, the lack of sunlight wasn't helping either. She decided to wait until they boarded the Nathan James once again; she would approach him then. She looked up to see Captain Chandler staring right back at her. She couldn't read his expression. It seemed like he was giving her a cold stare. She pulled her gaze away from his and sat down on the bench behind her.

"How're you doing?," Tex asked her as he slid next to her.

Startled, "I'm fine," she replied.

Rachel studied her hands, while refusing to meet Tex's eyes.

He shifted. "Well, you just shot somebody so it's okay if you're not fine."

"I didn't just shoot somebody...I killed him," she whispered. She couldn't believe it.

"Yea, but it had to be done. You had to save yourself. And us. There's no way we would've gotten out of there without you. You saved me and you saved Ol'Cap," he told her.

"The team saved you. I didn't do anything." She shook her head in defeat.

"I beg to differ. If you hadn't slipped that note to us we would still be stuck in that cell. And trust me, no one could've slipped that note but you. I don't think the Captain would've appreciated one of his men coming in and giving him a lip lock." He bumped her shoulder.

She cracked a smile at the thought.

"Keep your head up. You've earned you're stay on the ship," he said confidently.

-/-/-/-/-/

The team arrived back at the Nathan James and began unloading personnel. They all climbed the wobbly ladder to board the deck.

"Good to see you back doctor," the XO nodded to Rachel.

She smiled back at him.

The XO noticeably stiffened once he saw Chandler get his footing back on the deck. He was the last one to climb up the ladder. "Captain," the XO greeted him wearily.

Chandler nodded, but kept his mouth in a straight line. No ounce of happiness could be seen on his face. "We'll talk about this later," he told the XO.

The Captain observed the remaining crew standing around the deck. "Everyone! It's late. Resume your duties and routines as normal," he ordered.

"Aye," everyone quickly replied and dispersed.

"Dr. Scott, we will see you in the morning. I suggest you get some rest." Chandler turned away from her and began walking towards the steps that lead to the lower levels.

Rachel followed his quick pace. "Captain!," she shouted from behind.

He spun around to face her. "Yes?"

"You have a cut on your neck that I would like to take a look at," she said.

A look of confusion washed over him as he lifted a hand to touch his neck. "Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine," he flashed her a fake smile.

"It's best to clean it. You don't want it getting infected." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine," he replied and began walking towards the lab.

Rachel followed Captain Chandler as he walked briskly through the ship. She had trouble keeping up with his pace. She could tell he was annoyed and angry with her. He didn't want to be rescued if it put his crew in danger, but they couldn't just leave him stranded with the Russians. Without him on the ship she would feel even more isolated than she already did. He was one of her only friends. They had an understanding and mutual respect for each other. The two of them shared the burden of taking care of the crew and she was glad that that would continue.

They entered the room next to the lab where Rachel had set up her own office. She had set it up as a makeshift emergency room after dealing with the crew's gun shot wounds and other injuries.

Captain Chandler sat on the edge of one of the patient bunks that they had found at Gitmo while he waited for Rachel to gather her supplies.

Dr. Scott wheeled over a tray full of gauze and bottles of cleaning solution. She picked up a white cloth and poured alcohol over it. "This will sting," she told him as she lifted it to his neck.

She lightly dabbed at the wound to clear away the dried blood. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Captain Chandler's knuckles grow white as he gripped the bunk. She examined his neck closely, but she could already tell that it wouldn't be life-threatening. "Thankfully it isn't a deep wound. It appears to be just a graze. You won't need stitches, but I want to bandage it. You're still bleeding a little bit."

Dr. Scott finished cleaning the area and taped gauze to his neck. She could see the tension in his shoulders as she pressed the medical tape over his skin. He seemed uncharacteristically quiet. Usually when he was feeling angry with her she would know immediately. He would not hesitate to confront her and an argument would arise soon after between them.

Rachel turned away from him and focused on organizing the tray of supplies. She was recapping bottles and gathering her trash when, suddenly the Captain grabbed her right hand. "What happened there?," he asked. His eyes were fixed to her forearm where a deep purple bruise was peeking out from underneath her rolled up sleeve.

"Nothing," she quickly replied.

She tried to pull her hand out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. Instead, he pulled her even closer to his body and pushed her sleeve higher up, exposing more of the bruise.

Rachel stared at the spot on her arm and refused to meet Captain Chandler's eyes. She could feel him looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Rachel," he said seriously.

She met his eyes at the use of her first name. She was startled to see that his eyes were filled with concern.

She took in a shaky breath. "When I boarded the ship one of the Russians grabbed me," she spoke softly. "It's really nothing...I'm fine." She could feel his fingertips lightly rubbing over the handprint that marked her skin.

Suddenly, he released her arm and grew angry again. "You could've been seriously hurt. You shouldn't have come after us. You're too valuable," he said sternly.

"It was my decision," she defended.

He stood up. "You don't make rash decisions like that on this ship."

"What rash decision? Helping to get you back?," she asked incredulously.

"I told them to leave me. And you all risked too much to save Tex and I." Captain Chandler's face grew noticeably red as his jaw tightened.

"You're their captain. In case you've forgotten, they need you."

"No, they need you. The world needs you. And you risked it all."

Their voices grew louder as the seconds ticked by. Their heated argument could be heard by anyone passing by the room.

"The world doesn't need me. It needs the cure," Dr. Scott explained.

He shook his head. "Without you there is no cure!"

"We have it. We have the cure. I wasn't needed anymore. It could've went on without me. Quincy is completely capable."

A look of surprise, relief, and joy came over Captain Chandler's features. "What?," he asked. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Bertise...with Bertise. Her immunity worked in the monkey. It didn't get sick. We just have to finalize and test the vaccine. But I'm confident. We have it...this is it."

"So what? You were prepared to just give yourself up?" He refused to believe that to be the truth.

"I did what needed to be done to get you back," she told him calmly.

"You shouldn't have. The XO should've never let you go."

"It was the only way. There was no other choice. You can be angry, but I wasn't going to let them kill you. This ship needs you...I need you," she confessed.

By now, they were standing barely a foot apart, breathing heavily, with emotions running wild.

Captain Chandler rested his hand over hers. "Rachel, I...," he began, but was cut off by a bang on the door.

They jumped apart in the blink of an eye. Rachel was already opening the door by the time the Captain even knew what was happening.

He bowed his head in defeat when Tex walked into the room.

"Hey buddy. Just wanted to see if you were alright. And the crew kind of got nervous when they heard the two of you going at it." Tex eyed the both of them.

Rachel had already packed away her supplies in the medical cabinet when Captain Chandler pulled his focus away from Tex.

"Everything is fine. Dr. Scott patched me up. Everything is good. Right, Dr. Scott?," Captain Chandler asked her.

Rachel rolled her eyes. _Dr. Scott_. So he was back to calling her doctor when just a minute ago he was saying Rachel. "Yes." She hesitated. "We're just fine here, Tex."

She turned around to face the two men. "It's late. I'm ready for bed. See you two tomorrow." She left them no room for objection as she slipped out the door and into the hallway.

As she walked the short distance to her room she realized that she actually was exhausted. Sleep would do her some good. And she could finally stop thinking about the infuriating man that she had just left behind. That is, until she saw him tomorrow...

A/N: I'm not sure if this will be a multi-chap or a bunch of one-shots. Let me know what you think by reviewing and thanks for reading :)


End file.
